Un cumpleaños muy a lo Loud
by Spiral43
Summary: Faltan menos de 24 horas para que sea el cumpleaños de Lincoln, pero él quiere que el día anterior sea uno común y corriente, pero las cosas al final pueden no salir como se planearon


**Hola amigos, ¿como han estado?, espero que se encuentren muy bien el día de hoy.**

 **Antes de empezar de fic, quiero aclarar un par de cosas, primero, sé que esta idea del cumpleaños de Lincoln ya está muy gastada en todo FanFiction, pero igual quise darle una oportunidad a esto. Y segundo, aprovecho para escribir esto, porque mi cumpleaños en la vida real es el 27 de julio (cuando escribo esto es la madrugada del 26 de julio), así que bien, este también es un fic One-Shot, o sea que la historia debe ser escrita toda de jalón en un solo capítulo, a ver como me va en esto, porque cuando escribo fics así, no suelen ser muy largos, pero tampoco me gusta que sean muy cortos o que expliquen un par de cosas y ya.**

 **Bueno como sea, ya iniciemos porque supongo que ya quieren leer lo que es el fic en general, y no unas estúpidas palabrerías que escribo al inicio de un fic o de un capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, ni nada de nada (como siempre)**

Corría el día 26 de julio en la pacífica ciudad de Royal Woods, era un normal día de verano, todo parece ser normal y corriente, y dentro del número 1216 de la Avenida Franklin, vivía nuestro querido chico albino, Lincoln Loud, faltaban menos de 24 horas para su cumpleaños, en ese momento, él se encontraba en su cuarto preparando sus planes diarios.

"Y ahí está, a la vuelta de la esquina, mañana es un día muy especial" - Pensaba Lincoln a sí mismo, antes de voltear a mirar a los lectores y romper la cuarta pared

"Ah, hola amigos, no los vi llegar, supongo que estarán pensando, que es ese día especial que tanto digo, pues mañana es un viernes, pero ese viernes es más especial que todos los demás, mañana también es 27 de julio, así que bien, si un día viernes es más especial que todos los demás y coincidentemente cae un 27 de julio en viernes, que a la vez, yo lo considero un día que tiene más especialidad que todos los demás, ¿Que creen que significa eso?... Así es, es mi cumpleaños. Ok, como todavía es demasiado temprano para celebrar, considerando que son las... 7:05 de la mañana del día anterior a mi cumpleaños, hoy voy a actuar normal como si fuera cualquier otro día, fingiré que mañana no es mi cumpleaños hasta que me vaya a dormir hoy, pero sé que aunque no les diga nada y como mis hermanas me conocen de pies a cabeza, seguro recordarán que mañana es mi cumpleaños." - Explicó el albino a los lectores rompiendo la cuarta pared, luego de eso, procedió a llamar a Clyde por medio de su walkie talkie

"Casi cumpleañero llamando a Invitado Especial, ¿me escuchas?" - Habló Lincoln en espera de respuesta de Clyde

"Aquí Invitado Especial, te escucho Casi Cumpleañero, ¿Que planes tenemos hoy?" - Respondió Clyde

"Muy bien, sabemos nuestra misión de mañana, pero hoy vamos a actuar encubierto, fingiremos que mañana no es mi cumpleaños, hasta que caiga la medianoche... o bueno, cuando todos nos vayamos a dormir, hasta entonces, nadie diga nada de que mañana es un día especial, así que empieza la operación: Mantén la fecha más especial del año encubierta hasta que sea medianoche, o en este caso, cuando nos vayamos a dormir todos considerando que mañana todos la recuerdan porque toda persona que frecuento me conoce mejor que nadie y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación" - Hablo Lincoln con su amigo

"Entendido, nos vemos en la tarde Lincoln" - Se despidió Clyde, más tarde, él y sus amigos se reunirían en un punto especial

Lincoln sabía que no podía mencionar directamente que mañana era su cumpleaños, y tampoco podía hacer referencias indirectas que indicaran lo mismo, así que debía ser muy cuidadoso ocultando su fecha especial, y además, que Lisa no se adelantara en felicitarle, sabiendo que ella es mucho más inteligente que un grupo de nerds, por lo que no dudaría en recordarle que mañana era su cumpleaños, Lincoln sabía que si eso pasaba, el plan estaría arruinado por completo, porque de ahí sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Lisa se lo contara a cualquier otra de las hermanas y lo felicitaran previamente, porque Lisa no tiene espacio suficiente en su cerebro para tonterías como "olvidar una fecha especial, o más bien, fingir que el día anterior a una fecha especial sea común y corriente hasta que todos se fueran a dormir".

El día de Lincoln transcurrió normalmente, casi sin situaciones que pudieran poner en riesgo su plan, a las 4:40 de la tarde, 20 minutos antes de que Lincoln se fuera con sus amigos al punto especial donde habían acordado verse, aparece Lisa en medio del pasillo, y Lincoln se asustó un poco, empezó a creer que sus planes se irían a la basura si lo que mayor temía que pasara el día anterior a su gran día sucedía.

"Saludos, humano, me veo hambrienta porque claramente mi estomaguito se encuentra muy vacío y necesita ser llenado nuevamente para poder continuar mi trabajo científico" - Dijo Lisa

"Oh, ¿Quieres que te prepare tu favorito?, un sándwich de mermelada de fresa" - Pregunto Lincoln

"Si serías tan amable de hacerlo, mi muy querido albino" - Respondió la científica

Lincoln bajó a la cocina para preparar el sándwich favorito de Lisa, sintiéndose algo nervioso en el proceso, pero finalmente, pudo realizar lo que quería, luego de terminar de preparar el sándwich, volvió con Lisa para que ella pudiera comerlo

"Muchas gracias, querido fraterno, ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi trabajo científico" - Agradeció Lisa, y volvió a su cuarto unos segundos después, comiéndose el sándwich en el proceso

Lincoln se había asustado un poco, creyó que todos sus planes serían frustrados por Lisa, así que continuó alistándose para reunirse con sus amigos, una vez terminó de hacerlo, salio de la casa Loud y fue rumbo a donde habían acordado, en este caso, el parque de la ciudad. Después de haberse ido, Lisa, desde su cuarto, vio al albino ir rumbo al parque, y empezó a creer que había olvidado decirle algo

"Hm, parece ser que aquí hay un gato encerrado, y no, no me refiero a Cliff... Parece que me olvidé de decirle algo a mi hermano, seguro lo recordaré después de volver con esas personas a las que el shama amigos" - Se dijo Lisa a sí misma en tono argentino, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto

En punto de las 5 de la tarde, Lincoln llegó a su destino, el parque de la ciudad, para ahí encontrarse con Clyde, que venía junto con Liam, Rusty, Zach y la chica Jordan.

"Hola Lincoln" - Los 4 amigos saludaron a Lincoln de forma simultánea, sonando sus voces muy parejas.

"Hola amigos, ¿como han estado todos?" - Responde el albino al saludo de sus amigos

"Muy bien, Link, ahora, listo para hoy" - Dice Clyde

"Claro" - Lincoln respondió con un rostro feliz

Los 5 amigos iniciaron su tarde de amigos normalmente, como si fuera un viernes después de la escuela, con diferencia de que ese día era jueves y estamos en plenas vacaciones de verano, y además, esa tarde era muy diferente a todas las demás, los 5 amigos charlaban de temas muy distintos a los que solían hacer, iban a lugares distintos, pasaban por gente distinta, pero todo lo hicieron para evitar que alguien recordara que el día siguiente era cumpleaños de Lincoln, todos sabían que mañana era un día especial para su amigo albino, pero al mismo tiempo debían mantenerlo encubierto hasta pasada la medianoche, luego de unas tres horas, dieron por concluida la cita, y Lincoln se despidió con un "Los veo mañana", porque aunque eran vacaciones de verano, de igual manera, no había día que no viera a sus mejores amigos.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche para cuando Lincoln volvió a la casa Loud, faltaban sólo 3 horas y media para que Lincoln pudiera decir que era su cumpleaños, al llegar a la casa Loud, era la hora de la cena, así que Lincoln, al entrar a la casa, vio a todas las hermanas bajar la escalera todas juntas y fueron rumbo al comedor, el albino las siguió, para ir a su respectivo lugar en la mesa del comedor, cuando todos estaban cenando, Lisa nuevamente se vio nerviosa, como si sintiera que cumplía años el mismo día que su hermano albino, pero continuó cenando normalmente, mientras trataba de recordar que le tenía que decir a su hermano.

"Hermano, creo que se me había olvidado decirte algo antes de que te fueras con tus amigos, pero sigo sin recordar que era" - Dijo la científica

Lincoln trató de quedarse lo más calmado posible para no levantar sospechas, así que simplemente le dijo: "Bueno, a lo mejor después de cenar te acordarás de que era" - Y lo dijo de una forma muy calmada y confiada, como si no le importara que le recordara que el día siguiente era su gran día

Finalmente al terminar de cenar, todas las hermanas hicieron su rutina nocturna, incluyendo a Lincoln por supuesto, y luego de hacerlo todas se fueron a dormir, eran casi las 10 de la noche una vez que la última hermana apagó la luz de su cuarto, Lincoln hizo lo mismo, ya podía considerar su plan un triunfo, pero antes quiso esperar hasta la medianoche para dar su pequeño y silencioso baile de cumpleaños, eso ya era extra, así que si se quedaba dormido no le importaría para nada.

Finalmente, un soñoliento Lincoln vio su reloj marcar las 11:55 de la noche, ¡Solo quedaban 5 minutos!, Lincoln trató de mantenerse despierto, cada minuto estaba más cansado y tenía mas sueño que el anterior, a las 11:59, Lincoln estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse despierto y poder hacer algo extra en su plan, finalmente lo consiguió, el reloj marcó la medianoche, ¡Ya era 27 de julio, ya era cumpleaños de Lincoln de forma oficial!, Lincoln se felicitó a sí mismo, y susurró: "¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!, y dio su pequeño bailecito de forma silenciosa, una vez hizo todo esto, finalmente ya pudo descansar. Pero justo también cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, Lisa despertó abruptamente de su sueño, por fin había logrado recordar que tenía que decirle a su hermano que ya estaba dormido.

"Así que era eso, su cumpleaños, mañana lo es... espera, ya son las 12:02 de la noche, eso quiere decir que hoy ya es su cumpleaños, ¿como me pude olvidar de eso?, lo siento Lincoln, pero mañana te felicitaré" - Se dijo Lisa a sí misma, antes de volver a dormir.

A pesar de que ya Lincoln sabía que era su cumpleaños, y estaba dormido, y que Lisa no le recordó que era su cumpleaños, las desgracias no terminaron aquí, si conoces la famosa "pesadilla de cumpleaños", a lo mejor vas a entender. En este caso, a Lincoln le toco ser víctima de la pesadilla.

Lincoln no tuvo un muy buen sueño, porque en su pesadilla soñó lo siguiente: A pesar de que su plan había salido tal como lo planeó, el resultado fue mucho peor que si Lisa lo hubiera felicitado antes de tiempo y a la vez sus hermanas, para empezar, resultó ser otro día normal y corriente, excepto para Lincoln, que aunque sabía que era su cumpleaños, nadie lo felicitó, nadie se acordó de él, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Lincoln se sentía traicionado, parece ser que fue ignorado por toda la gente que frecuentaba, como si fuera un Don Nadie, todo por fingir que el día anterior a su día especial lo iba a ser que el día siguiente no fuera nada especial, y para terminar, cometió un accidente como si fuera de mala suerte o algo así, al sentirse traicionado bastante, se deprimió mucho, parecía ser que ya no era aceptado por nadie, y antes de que algo muy malo pasara con esa tristeza, Lincoln despertó.

"Uy, que pesadilla tuve, espero que Lisa haya logrado recordar que tenía que decirme, de verdad sí quería que me felicitara antes de tiempo" - Lincoln dijo al despertar de su pesadilla, esperando que no se cumpliera.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando despertó, trato de dormirse de nuevo, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que entonces sintió que algo pasaría

"Por favor, que sea bueno, no quiero que me ignoren" - Dijo el albino preocupado.

Agarró su celular, y al momento de encenderlo, vio varios mensajes de sus amigos que le habían enviado a medianoche para felicitarlo, él no había oído nada porque estaba en modo silencioso, sintiéndose aliviado, Lincoln confiaba en sí mismo de que su pesadilla no se iba a cumplir.

Finalmente, dos horas más tarde, amaneció, y justo cuando el reloj de Lincoln marcó las 7 de la mañana, alguien tocaba su puerta, la primera de las hermanas en felicitarlo fue Lynn, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños cuando Lincoln abrió la puerta, lanzando confeti que ella misma consiguió y dándole un par de golpecitos amistosos, luego salió Luna, que hizo lo mismo, cantando "Feliz cumpleaños", y así fueron todas las hermanas, hasta que fue turno de Lisa, la cual se acercó a él un poco triste

"Lo siento hermano, te he fallado, no sé como pude olvidar que hoy era tu cumpleaños" - Dijo Lisa un poco cabizbaja, esperando que su hermano la perdonara

"No te preocupes Lisa, te entiendo perfectamente, sé que tratabas de decírmelo ayer en la cena, pero no lo lograbas recordar" - La perdonó el albino

"Y ahora quiero que todas se acerquen" - Las hermanas hicieron caso al albino

"Miren, yo también tengo que confesarles algo, sé que Lisa trató de recordarme ayer que hoy era mi cumpleaños, pero no quería que me felicitara antes de tiempo, porque quería que ayer fuera un día normal y corriente, pero cuando me fui a dormir, tuve una pesadilla en la cual nadie me quería, todo por ocultar mi cumpleaños del calendario, lo siento, mis queridas hermanas" - Dijo Lincoln, preocupado por la reacción de las hermanas

"Vamos Lincoln, no seas ingenuo, literalmente todas te queremos como eres y por igual" - Dijo Lori

"Sí, y tu también nos amas como somos y por igual también" - Añadió Leni

"Así es, hermano, ¡rockeas!" - Dijo Luna

"Sí, no se como pudiste ser tan payaso como para pensar eso, jajaja, ¿Entiendes?" - Dijo Luan, contando un chiste

"¿De veras?, wow, me siento aliviado, chicas, muchas gracias" - Dijo Lincoln, ya despreocupado de todo problema

Luego de eso, Lincoln y las hermanas bajaron al comedor, donde los esperaban los señores Loud, quienes felicitaron al albino igualmente por su cumpleaños, ahora sí, Lincoln confiaba en sí mismo y ya podía saber que nadie lo traicionaría, en la tarde tuvo su fiesta, y vinieron los mismos amigos con los que se reunió la tarde anterior, y también vino Bobby junto con Ronnie Anne, quien le dió un regalo que era una broma, como las de Luan en un 1ro de abril, pero luego procedió a darle el verdadero regalo, y quería confesarle sus sentimientos que tenía hacia el, el albino aceptó muy feliz, y ambos, se besaron un minuto después, Lori y Bobby hicieron lo mismo al ver que Ronnie Anne por fin logró formar una relación con Lincoln. Todas las hermanas, junto con los señores Loud quedaron sorprendidas, pero felices e inspiradas al ver todo esto, con la excepción de Clyde, que estaba, como siempre, celoso de Bobby. Pero esta vez no le dió mucha importancia al asunto porque era cumpleaños de su mejor amigo

"Y bueno, amigos, hoy aprendí algo muy importante, que cumplas años no se trata de mantenerse emocionado por ello ni ocultar tu día en el calendario, si no de disfrutar de tu día y nada más, así que hoy solo queda una cosa por hacer, divertirme en mi propio día" - Dijo Lincoln, hablando una vez más con los lectores rompiendo la cuarta pared.

 **Ok, esto ha sido todo, la verdad fue algo largo yo creo, tardé como dos horas y media escribiendo esto.**

 **Antes de terminar, me gustaría decirles que tengo muchas más ideas para fics de The Loud House, pero no sé si escribirlas todas a la vez o ir de una en una, ahorita estoy consiguiendo más ideas para el tercer capítulo de "El futuro nos alcanzó", que es mi otro fic que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, pero también tengo ideas para un fic de Lynn y Lincoln, Luan y Maggie y otra de Leni.**

 **La próxima semana, del 30 de julio al 5 de agosto, estoy libre de la escuela por vacaciones de invierno (Ahora mismo es invierno en donde vivo), así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir, aunque yo creo que de momento me voy a enfocar en "El destino nos alcanzó"**

 **Bueno, nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
